


Red Carpet

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Scarlett asked you to go with you to the red carpet was for the world premiere for a movie Scarlett was in. This would be the first red carpet you would be going with Scarlett as a couple.





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You were getting ready to go to a red carpet event with your girlfriend, Scarlett Johansson. The red carpet was for the world premiere for a movie Scarlett was in and she asked you if you would go with her. 

You’re also an actress so this wasn’t your first red carpet event but it was your first one where you would be going with Scarlett as a couple. No matter how many you’ve been to, you always get nervous. But you were happy to finally get to go to one with your girlfriend. You smiled just thinking about her.

Arms wrapped around your waist from behind. “You look gorgeous.” Scarlett hummed into your neck before placing a soft kiss there, you leaned back into her embrace.

You blushed. “Not as gorgeous as you, baby.” You turned around in her arms to give her a loving kiss. Scarlett smiled into the kiss which caused you to smile as well.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Scarlett kissed you one more time before taking your hand in hers and walking out of the bedroom you two shared.

xxxxx

As you and Scarlett walked the red carpet you both posed for pictures together. You found yourself looking at Scarlett a lot, if you could, you’re sure you would have heart eyes. You couldn’t help it, you loved her so much. You even heard people say how adorable you two were together.

You and Scarlett walked towards an interviewer. The interviewer smiled when they saw you both walk over to them. As Scarlett was talking to them she had her arm wrapped around your waist, she started tracing patterns on our hip with her thumb.

“(Y/N), you look amazing.” The interviewer looks at you.

Scarlett smiled and pulled you closer. “She always looks amazing.” She kissed your cheek causing you to blush like crazy.  

“Oh hush. You’re the one that always looks amazing.” You bit your lip.

After that interview you both posed for more pictures and then the red carpet  was over. You pulled Scarlett to the side where it was just the two of you. As soon as you were alone you pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When you pulled away from the kiss you rest your forehead against hers and smiled. “I love you so much, Scarlett.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much.” Scarlett leaned in and captured your lips in another kiss.


End file.
